Angelic Mates Verse
by Aleisha Potter
Summary: 30 Snapshots from Dean and Castiel's life as Cas is forced to choose a Mate and Dean steps up.  mating, knotting, mpreg, bonding, angst and happy endings. Follows a prompt table.
1. Prompt 2 and 24

Prompt 2: Tell

Balthazar stood in the small, messy kitchen that belonged to Bobby Singer. He watched the humans as they shared worried looks. It was almost sad, the pain he could feel coming off the older Winchester in waves.

"Mating? Angels go through mating cycles? Since when?" Dean asked.

"Since it was decided that our numbers were too few. The casualties on both sides were immense during the apocalypse so it was decided that it was every angels' duty to take a mate and procreate," Balthazar explained once again.

"So... Cas is, what, speed dating in Heaven, looking for his perfect mate?" Dean asked with a hint of hurt in his voice.

"No. Cassie is moping in Heaven, refusing to pick a mate. Congratulations, Winchester, he still disobeys thanks to you."

Dean smirked.

"Well, good for him! You can't just... order someone to go out and have kids because your ranks are running a little low!" the older hunter growled.  
>Balthazar shook his head. Stupid humans and their concepts of freewill.<p>

"I really don't think you get how this works. Don't you think he's given up enough for you? For something you will never willingly give? Let him go, Dean. Call him here and tell him to find a mate, to do what is asked of him. It's sickening to watch him follow you around like a lost puppy hoping for scraps."

Dean bristled at Balthazar's words. If that bothered him, then good! He needed to be told, he needed to understand. It was time to let Castiel go.

"The urges will get worse. Talk to him before you cause him undo pain," Balthazar ordered.

"What if I was willing?" Dean spoke up, surprising the angel.

"This isn't mindless sex, it's not even sex as you would know it. It's much deeper, much more lasting. A bond you can not throw off when you tire of it. We're talking about forever, Dean, and for an angel, forever is a very long time."

"Like I said, what if I was willing?"

Balthazar stared at Dean for a very long time, trying to decide if the hunter was serious. He seemed serious. The angel sighed in exasperation. These Winchesters would be the death of him someday.

"Alright. Here's the deal," with that Balthazar began to explain, every explicit detail from duration to unique angel anatomy, making sure to point out that being a male meant nothing when it came to the chances of conception during the mating process. He watched Dean pale as he went on. He was sure when he was done that the hunter would turn away and say "forget it," but, he didn't. If anything, Dean looked more sure.

"Fine. Ok, got it. Thanks, Balthazar, now... get lost."

Balthazar just shrugged. He had no problem acquiescing to those wishes.

* * *

><p>24. Release<p>

"Dean, are you sure?" Cas asked.

Dean swallowed roughly. Was he sure? No, not at all, but there were very few things he wouldn't do for the angel. Sex was not one of those things.

"Cas, I'm good, promise. So, uh," Dean glanced at his friend and he could tell Cas was barely holding it together. The angel's hands were trembling and his pupils were blown wide.  
>It had been a week since Balthazar had explained Cas's little predicament to them. If what he said was true, that an angel's first mating cycle was beyond intense, then Dean felt it was nothing short of a miracle that Cas still had a somewhat clear head.<p>

"Cas, I'm sure. No more talking, just do what you need to do," Dean told him.

"You have never been with a man before, have you, Dean?" Cas asked.

Dean swallowed.

"No."

The angel gave a pained grimace.

"I'm afraid I may not be able to go as slow as I should," Cas admitted, a faint blush rising up in his face.

"Cas, man, whatever you have to do," Dean assured him. Cas nodded once then blinked, making their clothes disappear with nothing more than a thought. Dean felt his stomach drop out as he was suddenly confronted with a very naked, very aroused angel.

Cas moved quicker than Dean expected. He gasped when he suddenly had a lap full of panting angel.

"It may be a bit uncomfortable for you," Cas warned in a breathless voice against Dean's jaw.

"Balthazar explained the... Uh... Logistics of it," Dean told him, feeling his face flush at the memory of that conversation. Cas nodded.

"Dean, I... I don't think I can wait any longer."

Dean's only response was to press his lips against Cas's. Cas eagerly leaned into the kiss, bringing their erections together. Dean deepened the kiss as he wrapped one hand around the angel's cock. His strokes were even and not rushed and Cas obviously was not happy with that.

The angel pulled back with a snarl. His eyes glowed with an ethereal light and Dean was reminded that this was not a human he was dealing with.

Cas panted out a couple breaths.

"Turn over," he ordered, voice even gravellier than usual. Dean felt a jolt of arousal shoot through him, rushing blood down to his already swollen dick, at the command. The hunter obeyed, rolling over onto his hands and knees, offering himself to his angel.

Dean felt wet fingers breach his body, opening him up for the first time. He hissed at the slight burn that accompanied the intrusion. Two fingers became three long before he was ready but he supposed he should be thankful Cas was still with it enough to even bother with prep.

"C-Can't... Dean, I need..."

"I know, Cas. Whatever you need, just do it," Dean murmured.

Cas's fingers disappeared from his ass as Cas draped himself over the hunter. Dean got the distinct impression of being mounted, the way a dog would cover a bitch in heat. He shuddered. He really should not be thinking about animals having sex when he's in the middle of sex himself. Too many disturbing mental images.

Dean's musing were abruptly interrupted by the first burning press of Cas's cock against his opening. He took deep breaths and forced himself to relax as Cas inched forward.  
>The burning was intense. Dean fought with his body's natural inclination to pull away from the painful intrusion.<p>

"Dean," Cas groaned into the back of his neck as he finally slid home. Dean panted as Cas held still, granting him a few blessed moments to adjust. He could feel the angel trembling against his back.

When the burn started to fade, Dean pressed back, letting Cas know he could move.

The angel pulled back and slammed into him, nailing his prostate.

"Fuck!" Dean shouted out, starting to pull away on instinct. Cas's hand clamped down on Dean's shoulder, directly over his mark, and he growled at him. Dean was ashamed at the surge of heat that that inhuman noise sent through his body.

"Don't move!" Cas ordered. Dean nodded his assent.

Cas began to thrust, quickly setting a rough, harried pace. Dean gasped each time he slammed into his prostate. He hadn't expected to enjoy it this much. His orgasm was so close, so fucking close, when Cas slowed his thrusts.

"What the fuck, man?" Dean bit out, whole body trembling on the edge.

Cas swiveled his hips, circling and rocking and then Dean felt it. The part Balthazar had warned him about. He could feel the base of Cas's dick start to swell. The growing knot stretched Dean too far. He tried to pull away but Cas grabbed his hips and pulled him back. The burn intensified nearly to an unbearable point... and then it was in.

Cas gentle rocks caused the knot to rub Dean's prostate. The angel brought his hand around to grip Dean's dick and the hunter was done. His orgasm flew through his body, pulling a moan from his throat.

That seemed to be all it took to push Cas over the edge as well. Dean felt it when Cas started to come. Gush after gush of warmth filled him. He adjusted his stance slightly as he fought to catch his breath and felt a tug on his ass. Oh yeah, knot. Knots tie. They were stuck together for probably the next hour or so.

"We can lay down, if you'd be more comfortable," Cas offered, voice quiet and broken sounding. His angel sounded fucked out.

Cas carefully maneuvered them so they were laying on their sides, still tightly tied together.

"Thank you, Dean," Cas whispered.

Dean meant to respond, but he was already drifting off, bound for a nice, dreamless sleep held safe in his angel's arms.


	2. Prompt 19 and 20

Prompt 19: Bind

Three days. Three days they'd been at this and Dean was worn and exhausted. He could feel Cas behind him, his breathing coming ragged once again, puffs hot against his shoulder. He felt sticky and gross and so very, very sore.

Cas whimpered into his shoulder and Dean knew what he needed. Finding what little strength he had left, he rolled onto his stomach, spreading his legs and canting his hips up in offering. How much longer could the angel go?

Dean felt Cas crawl over him, his hard cock jabbing around his still loose, wet hole. He hissed when Cas finally pushed in. God that hurt! Cas rutted into him, breaths panting harshly into the nape of his neck. His thrusts quickly gained strength and intensity. One hand came up to grip Dean's shoulder, right over his mark. Dean felt power pour over him, around him, all of it centered on Cas's mark.

"Cas?" he asked, voice broken and fucked out.

"It's almost over," Cas whispered back, voice nearly as wrecked as Dean's.

Dean had no idea how Cas knew, but he prayed he was right. He didn't know how much more he could take. Cas slowed his thrusts, his movements turning into swivels as the knot began to form. While this had felt good at the beginning, by this point, Dean was just too exhausted to enjoy it.

He felt Cas's dick swell, the knot growing, locking them together only... only this time something was different. The knot kept swelling, much larger than any time before. Dean started to panic. It was too big, there was no way he could handle it! He started to fight, trying to get Cas _out_ before the knot was too large. The angel held him down, one hand clamped tight over the mark, the other gripped his hip bruisingly.

"Dean, stop! You're going to hurt yourself," Cas growled, holding him tighter. Dean's panic rose as the knot continued to grow. The burning in his ass spiked and he cried out. Cas squeezed his shoulder tighter and the burning burst through his whole body.

"Fuck!" he spit out, panting through the pain. He felt Cas lean over, felt the angel's mouth attach itself to the nape of his neck. The pain shooting between his shoulder and his ass was blinding, blocking out everything else. He barely felt it when Cas came, teeth sinking deep into his flesh as the burning pain flared. He felt like Cas was burning yet another hand print into him, binding Dean to him for all eternity. Blackness was a blessed release when it finally came.

* * *

><p>Prompt 20: Respite<p>

Dean came to consciousness slowly, registering the different aches and pains one at a time. Every muscle in his body was crying out in exhaustion and he was almost afraid to wake up, afraid that Cas would be there, ready to go again. He had willingly offered to help his angel, but... he was only human, and he was so far past his threshold.

"Dean?" Dean jerked up in surprise and had to bite off a moan as pain twinged through his ass.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" he asked but broke off into a coughing fit when he realized just how dry his throat was.

Sam offered him a glass of water that Dean gratefully took. The cold liquid felt wonderful on his scorched throat. He handed the drained glass back to his brother and glanced around the room. Cas was nowhere to be seen and that thought sent a jolt of... something through him.

"He had to go back to Heaven. He said he'd be back as soon as possible, but asked if I'd sit with you until you woke up, he seemed worried. You okay?" Sam explained.

"Yeah, fine," Dean told him, wishing his brother wasn't sitting next to him while he was butt naked and had just been fucked within an inch of his life for three days straight.

"Good. Uh... want some more water?" Sam asked, fidgeting nervously. He supposed it must be awkward for his brother as well.

"Nah, I think I'll just... crash. Sleep til Cas gets back."

Sam nodded.

"Alright. Get some rest, you look like you could use it."

Dean felt his face flush at Sam's words.

"Yeah, sure. Later."

"Bye."


	3. Prompt 3, 4, and 30

Prompt 3: Lurk

Castiel watched Dean as he pulled himself from the rumpled bed. His mate looked exhausted and that caused a tinge of shame to flash through the angel. He was afraid their mating had been too much for the human, but Dean didn't seem to be hurt, just merely tired and worn... and perhaps a little sore.

Cas could feel the pull of his brothers, urging him to return to Heaven but he ignored it for a moment longer. Whatever issue he was needed for could wait until he was sure his mate was okay, until he was sure Dean didn't need him.

He could feel the pull of their bond, the urge to go to his mate strong even though the worst of his cycle was past. He watched Dean slowly make his way into the bathroom and turn on the shower. Steam quickly filled the small room and his mate disappeared into the shower.

Castiel allowed his wings to unfurl and he took flight, following the pull from his brother.

* * *

><p>Prompt 4: Scrub<p>

Dean stood beneath the hot stream of water in the small shower stall. The warm, pounding water worked miracles on his sore, tired muscles. He scrubbed at the layers of dried cum on his body and found he wasn't as disgusted as he thought he would be by it. He moved the wash rag over the mark on his shoulder and felt a stirring inside. He closed his eyes on concentrated on the link, the bond he could feel. He could sense Cas, could tell his angel was frustrated, annoyed about something.

He gave a small smile as he pulled back, letting the bond settle to the back of his mind once again. He moved the wash rag over his body, pausing when he came to his stomach. He'd tried not to think about it too much, the possibility of where all this would go. He was a guy. Guys just _don't _get pregnant. Basic biology. He may not have been super smart in school, but he remembered that part. Only... Balthazar and Cas had both warned him of the possibility. After all, it's what the mating cycles were intended for. Cas wasn't human, so... human laws of biology had little to do with this apparently.

Dean wondered how he'd know. Was something alive in there, growing in there already? How the hell was he supposed to find out? Did he need to start eating better? Maybe lay off the alcohol? What about hunting? Could he still work jobs with Sam? Of course he could. He'd just... be careful. Hopefully.

Dean finished scrubbing his body down and rinsed off. The water was starting to cool so he turned off the tap and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel to wrap around his body before stumbling back into the bedroom, still sore but feeling much better. He plopped down on the bed and closed his eyes, drifting off once more while he waited for his angel.

* * *

><p>Prompt 30: Trust<p>

Sam sat at the kitchen table, reading over various newspaper articles and online articles, looking for a hunt, something close so he wouldn't have to leave Dean. He knew he needed to trust his brother, knew that Dean had thought about the choice he made, but he still felt uneasy. Angels were dicks, it was a fact, and whatever was going on upstairs, Sam didn't like it. He knew Cas would never hurt Dean, he trusted the angel completely, but the others? They had no idea who was running Heaven, Cas had changed the subject the few times he'd brought it up, and that left a bad taste in his mouth.

The unnamed angel upstairs calling the shots was a wild card, someone Sam couldn't watch because he had no idea who they were! It just didn't sit well with him.

Add that to the fact that Dean looked like he could be a poster boy for domestic abuse after the last three days he'd spent locked up with Cas and Sam was just a little stressed. Really, he trusted Cas, he did, but... Castiel wasn't human and his strength far exceeded Dean's. Take away Cas's control, and there could be trouble. From what Sam understood of the whole process, control was the farthest thing from Cas's mind during these... _cycles._

Sam was trying to trust his brother, to believe that Dean knew what he was getting into, but... it was hard. Very hard.


	4. Prompt 1 and 29

Prompt 1: Inhale

Dean stretched out in the still warm bed. Cas had been gone for hours already, but somehow, his side of the bed was still warm. He turned into the pillow Cas had used and inhaled deeply.

Castiel had a very unique scent. A strange mixture of ozone and fresh grass, or that's what it seemed like to Dean. He imagined Cas smelled like an empty field, fresh after a spring rainstorm. He took another whiff of Cas's pillow and let his mind slip away, searching for his mate. The bond pulsed, new and wonderful and he followed the pull, finding Cas easily enough. His angel seemed perturbed, annoyed. It worried Dean. Cas also seemed... unsure, almost scared. Dean sent a rush of reassurancetrustfaith through their bond. Whatever was upsetting his mate, they'd figure it out. They always did. Hell, they'd taken on the devil himself, averted the apocalypse.

He felt Cas's surprise through their link and a rush of joyrelieflove come from the angel. Wait, love? Dean swallowed and gently closed the connection. Love? He can't say he's completely surprised, but... love? Did he love Cas? He cared about him. They shared a bond and now... a physical, tangible bond. They were mates, were quite possibly about to be parents. Did that mean he loved Cas? He had to, right?

Dean buried his face back in Castiel's pillow and inhaled the comforting scent, shutting off his mind for now. He could think more on that later.

* * *

><p>Prompt 29: Command<p>

Castiel landed next to his brother. The Archangel was quiet, but then, since his resurrection and ascension into the head angel in charge of the Host, it was far from unusual to find Gabriel introspective rather than his previous flamboyant self. It saddened Castiel, in a way, to see his brother weighted down by the burden of commanding Heaven's ranks, a job that had always belonged to Michael. There were very few traces of the Trickster left.

"Castiel. How are the Winchesters? As annoying as ever?" Gabriel asked, turning to face the Seraph. Cas cocked his head to the side.

"You could see for yourself, if you would only show yourself to them. You were an integral part to Lucifer's defeat, they would be relieved to know of your survival."

Gabriel clenched his jaw and turned his face away.

"Or they'd stick me in a ring of holy fire. No thanks, bro, I think I'll stick to the shadows."

"I don't know why you aren't honest with him," Cas started, wondering if this would end in an argument as always. Gabriel's eyes flashed as he whipped his head around to glare at Castiel.

"I think I've told you before, Castiel, to mind your own business."

"You are the only angel left who hasn't chosen a mate. You might be powerful, Gabriel, you might be able to withstand it for now, but you will eventually crack."

"Aha! So, I take it that means you and Deano finally sealed the deal?" Gabriel asked, forcing the subject away from himself, ignoring Castiel's words as if he had never spoken them.

Cas sighed. He worried about his brother, about the toll his leadership was taking. He wished, so desperately, for the laughing, joking Trickster-angel. He knew what would make Gabriel happy, what his brother longed for, but felt so unworthy of. If only the Archangel could be honest with himself, if only he could find the courage to go after what he wanted.

Though, Cas had to admit, from past experience, Gabriel was never the bravest of the Host. Yes, he had found his courage in the end and faced his brother, but... Gabriel tended to run from problems rather than face them. He was getting better, he had to if he was going to command the Armies of the Lord, but when it came to personal issues, he had quite a ways to go.

"What is between Dean and I is not your business, but... he is my mate, we have bonded, if you wish to know."

"You know, taking a human for a mate, probably not the smartest idea," Gabriel warned. Cas stiffened. A wave of nervousness and fear rolling along his spine.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Castiel, humans... they're weak. Their lives, they're so short." Cas ground his teeth, forcing his anger down when a burst of reassurancetrustfaith flooded over him from his bond with Dean. Castiel's grace flared in joy at the touch of his mate's soul. He gave Gabriel a smile, certain that he had made the right decision and sent Dean back a rush of joyrelieflove.

"Perhaps they are, but they are also our Father's greatest creations, full of life and beauty and love. To love a human should be one of our greatest gifts, our most prized triumphs. Not something to fear."

Gabriel's smirk slid off his face and was replaced by a small, gentle smile.

"I'm happy for you, Castiel. Really, kiddo, good job." With that, Gabriel stretched out his wings, much wider and longer than Cas's own and a deep gold rather than soft white, and took flight.


End file.
